Can Drunk Lust turn into love?
by HarryTheArrogantPrick23
Summary: This is two years after Harry defeated Lord Voldy. What his life has been like. He bumps into an old enemie, whom is going thru similar things. They use each other at first; they then become mates and fall in love. May change the name Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Can Drunk Lust turn into love?

Author: Harry the Arrogant Prick

Rating::Adult

DisClamior: I do not own any of these Harry Potter charactors. All I own is my idea and the way I write the charactors.

Charactors: Draco and Harry

Summary: This is two years after Harry defeated Lord Voldy. What his life has been like. He bumps into an old enemie, whom is going thru similar things. They use each other at first; they then become mates and fall in love.

Warning: My charactors may seem a little out of charactor, especially Harry. All I want to say is oh well. I was never a huge fan of him, and decided to try him out. The first part orignally was a starter for my Harry Potter RP charactor on and I know the things you are going to read in Harry's point of view did not all happen, well guess what this is a fanfiction.

Author Note: It's my first time writing a Draco and Harry story. I never have even read any to be honest. So please leave me some reviews. It will help me write more faster. Don't just put good job, that won't help me write more. Also I hate when people 'favorite or alert' stories and not leave reviews.

Author Note2: Thank you very much Kappy Harry for betaing for me. I love you very much and hope you enjoy my story.

Part 1

Two years had passed since Harry Potter, or how you know him as: 'The Boy Who Lived' or 'The-Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Die.' Finally succeeded (at least how he saw it) in defeating the monster that murdered his family, and everyone he ever cared for. It took an extensive amount of time, but Voldemort had finally gotten what he deserved, first and foremost, for making Harry Potter a bastard. It had also been two years since Harry's life, the way it once was, had ended. Ever since he killed Voldemort, and the rest of the people he loved were murdered he stopped caring about what happened. He was a living, walking zombie. He did not work. He rarely ate; all he really did was drink all day and night. The first year and a half he spent at Grimmuald Place, which was now his home. He would sit in his house all alone, ignoring anyone's owls or Floo calls. He had even put wards up around the place so no witch or wizard could enter his godfather's old residence but him, in case he decided to leave.

How did you really expect Harry Potter to act, after the way he had grown up? His parents were murdered and he had never got to know either of them. He then grew up with an abusive Aunt and Uncle, along with his bratty cousin. He grew up being their slave, cooking and cleaning for them. He had even been banished to a cupboard to use as a bedroom, and let me tell you if you think being in a closet is uncomfortable, well its nothing compared to where he had slept in. No room at all. Harry's remaining relatives barely fed him, if anything, the food he had gotten had been much less than the rest of them. And if the first ten years of young Harry's life weren't horrible enough, he had found out that magic really did exist and he was in fact a 'wizard'. He had learned about the fate of his parents, that he was some sort of hero to half of the wizarding world—and enemy to the rest.

The day Harry found out he was a wizard, was one of the happiest moments of his life. He was glad to be away from his heartless relatives, even if it was only for several months during the year. He'd even take one day of freedom. Harry found a purpose in his life finally. But all of the adoration, love, support and pressure, mostly pressure for years that everyone gave Harry was all a little too much. So Harry led a stressful life. All of that stress was not the only reason he was at the state that he was in. But it did not help that everyone looked up to him during the war. Giving him orders or correcting him. Because during the war, Harry was always trying to protect people, and each time he saw someone get murdered, or heard somebody on the other side yell out 'Avada Kedavra' it made him want to kill the slimy bastards.

Harry was glad that he finally did what the wizard world wanted him to do: kill the most powerful wizard in their world. But now, Harry was living with regret. He felt bad for all of the people that lost their mothers, fathers, professors, students, friends, lovers or siblings. Which lets face it, was every single person in his world. His guilt was not the only thing that brought him down, but also the angry wizards and witches, that blamed Harry for not killing Voldemort sooner, so that their loved ones could have lived. Harry always thought that once Voldemort was dead, he could finally be happy. Spend the rest of his life with his best mates Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley and the rest of the Weasleys, who had always been so kind to him. Harry loved them as his own family. Harry knew that that would never happen now. They were both gone, Ronald and Hermione, and they were never going to come back.

Harry Potter could never forget that one night. The night his best mate Ron Weasley bloody betrayed him. The one person that Harry would never have guessed could ever do a thing like that. Sure sometimes Ron acted like a coward, when spiders, snakes, or other revolting creatures were around, but Harry always thought his best mate was pretty brave, he was wrong of course. Before the final war, Voldemort managed to kidnap Ron and Hermione. Harry suspected that Voldemort knew that Hermione Granger was the brains on his side of the war. The old man did not like that, so Voldemort had to have her on his side, even though he was a genius also. Harry was not sure why the death eaters took Ron also, but they had. They were both killed.

His former Professor, Snape told the Order what really happened. Harry was even allowed to see everything happen if he wanted to. Remus Lupin had looked first and warned Harry not to do so, but they were his best mates, he had to. He just had to know. Now Harry wished that he had never known told the truth of what happened. That way he could live the rest of his life, remembering the fun times with his mates. Now all he thought about, when he thought of Ron Weasley in the blokes last moments in his life. Ron was a coward and he surrendered. Ron told the darker wizards, that they could do anything to Hermione and he even told Voldemort that he'd do anything, as long as he was not killed. Ron would even become a death eater. Voldemort wanted one thing though. The monster ordered him to rape Hermione Granger, torture her and then kill her.

Harry found it sickening to watch, even heaving a few times. He hadn't gotten proper rest for ages. He had so much hatred for his former best mate and if the bloke had not been killed by Voldemort the moment his prick exploded into her body, his face wearing a smirk, then Harry would have made sure to kill Ron. Even if he had to spend the rest of his life in Azkaban, it would have been worth it. Harry now hoped that Ron got what he deserved, and was rotting away in hell with Voldemort and his death eaters. And to think Hermione Granger was about to confess her dying love to Ron, right before they both got kidnapped. So now you know why Harry is suffering after the war, and not celebrating. Why he shut out the people he once loved; why when he decided to leave his home, he went to the muggle world. That was why Harry Potter was currently sitting in a small bar in Italy, working on his third vodka glass. He wanted to get away for a little, and wanted to go where nobody would find him. Harry chugged down the rest of his alcohol, snapped his fingers and handed his glass to the bartender, basically letting him know that he wanted more. "Keep 'em coming mate." Harry said, and once his glass was full again, he took another sip.

TBC:Review please


	2. Chapter 2

AN:I had a Roleplay friend of mine beta this part. Thank you very much Christopher Ryan Potter. I love you.

Part 2:

Draco's Pov:

Right when Draco Malfoy was finally about to go against his father's wishes, betraying his parents, aunt, Lord Voldemort and all of the other death eaters, his life ended before he could. Getting dis owned, then after the war becoming an orphan. Losing his slytherin mates. He basically lost everyone in his life, but none of them mattered as much as his boyfriend of the time.

Draco was in a secret relationship for a year and a half, with somebody from the light side and his lover and he had many arguments, which led to quite a few make up sessions. The fights continued though, even after his lover was kidnapped by death eaters and was locked up in the dungeons. Draco never once used any unforgivable curses on the bloke that he has loved, while he was in his family's dungeons. Not once. But that did not stop the bloke for shooting hateful daggers at Draco with his eyes. Though Draco would admit he deserved all of the hateful glances towards his way and the rude comments, if he was in his lover's position those years ago, he would have acted the same way towards him. Actually he would have been more rude and hateful, but he was a Malfoy after all. Draco did afterall stand still glaring at his lover as his father and aunt, and a few other death eaters tortured him and his mate.

Draco continued to glare at the other bloke with hatred, even though he was inwardly worried deeply for his lover. He had never been so scared in his bloody life, as he was then in that moment, those two years ago. Watching his lover being tortured was awful. Standing there listening to all of the painful screams of cries, bones breaking. Draco did not know how he could stand there watching. By the end of the night Draco remembered that his lip was bloody and bruised, by him biting down a little too hard.

Draco remembered the exact moment when he decided to say 'fuck everything' and go save his once enemy. He literally took a step and was about to snap at his uncle, he had a snarl on his face and everything. But before he could yell at his uncle and try to defend his love something changed. The person that he was about to try and save, screamed something that made every death eater in the room pause what they were doing. Even Draco stayed where he was and kept his mouth shut, and his wand down near his legs, as he watched the struggling red head, gasping and was shocked at what the male said next.

As soon as his lover started talking, Draco's snarl was back into place. Draco was angry, he was not sure if he ever was as angry as he was now, but Draco was so angry right now that he wanted to bloody kill someone or at least crucio them. He didn't do anything though, just glared at the red head, angry at how heartless he could have been. Draco now knew that he never knew the other bloke, not as well as he once thought he did. No he could not have known him at all, because he did not fall in love with a heartless arse-hole but a very loving boy. Named Ronald Weasley.

This prick that he was about to save, even though there was a huge chance that they both would have been murdered in cold blood by his own father, was not that same young bloke that he knew was terrified of spiders. That was the best wizard chess player that he ever had an acquittance of meeting. Was not the biggest pig in the world that enjoyed eating anything that was offered to him. Was not the bloke that always comforted him whenever his father and he had a fight. Was not the bloke that had promised to always protect him, even when he knew the war was coming and they were both on different sides and there was a chance that they'd have to fight. That whimpering coward was definitely not the bloke that he offered his body to do whatever the red head wanted to do, as long as he would not hurt him, just because Ronald had a bad night and wanted to be in charge that night. No... that bloke could not of been the one that he was in love with and offered the other bloke his arse, even though he never has been sexual with another bloke before and was terrified of getting hurt.

Draco realized that the man he loved 'Ronald Weasley', was not the loving boyfriend that he always thought he was. No he was not, he was a bloody rapist. When his uncle told his wife that she could have her way with him, and that she could rape him all night long for all he cared, as long as they all could watch and enjoy the show, that's when Ronald's cowardness came out. Which Draco could understand how scared his lover was, heck he would have been awfully terrified also, but he would have never done what Ronald did.

Draco Malfoy could still not fucking believe it and its been two years. Ronald started begging everybody to leave him alone, that he would do anything at all that they wanted him to, even become a death eater and turn on his mates, if they left him alone. That he was in enough pain and could not handle anymore. That is not what angered Draco though, not at all. Draco was in fact a coward and did whatever his father asked of him for most of his life, so his lover admitting he'd become a death eater was not what pissed the blonde bloke off.  
All of the death eaters chuckled at what Ronald said back then; Draco even frowned when he remembered that he chuckled as well, even though he saw no humor out of that whole situation. Voldemort silenced everybody and told Ronald that he only wanted one thing from the blood traitor and that he'd order his death eaters to stop torturing him, if he did this one thing that he asked for. Voldemort wanted Ronald to torture, rape and kill his other victim, which he kidnapped along with Ron Weasley. Hermione Granger, aka the mudblood that he always hated throughout his life.

Draco remembered that everybody either gasped in shock or snickered. Draco would even admit that he had a little smirk on his face. He knew that there was no way at all that Ronald would even dare to commit such a crime. To bloody rape his best mate, someone that even Draco Malfoy knew was totally in love with the red haired prat, even though his lover only considered her like a sister. Heck he remembered all of those times when the Weasel always stuck up for her, even before they got together, and when they got together Ronald begged him to leave Hermione alone, that she meant a lot to him and his nasty words hurt the mudblood's feelings.

So when Draco heard Ronald tell everyone that he promised them, and he never broke any of his promises and he would indeed love to torture and rape Hermione, he was shocked and angry. That's when he started to bite his lip once again, grimacing but not because of the taste in his mouth, but because he realized he had to actually watch his lover rape one of his worst enemies and kill her. Draco knew that he'd never be able to get that image out of his head, and two years later he still was not able to get it out of his head.

After that day he betrayed the dark lord and got disowned by his family. When the war came he chose not to fight. When his father, aunt and uncle all died in the war, he refused to shed any tears. When his mother went to azkaban for five years, he never once contacted her. Even though the manor was technically his, Draco packed up his things and moved to another country. He did not want anything to do with his old life. So he moved to Italy and stayed in one of his mother's houses, that she went when she wanted to get away from her life. Draco basically became a living, walking zombie. He lived alone, barely was in contact with anybody and when he was it was with one of his house elves.

Draco slept most of the day and night and when he was awake he'd drown himself with liquor. He even would admit that he lost fifty pounds that he should not have lost in the first place, by not eating. Draco just started eating at least one meal a day, by listening to his house elf demand him to eat. Draco was amused that he even listened to the house elf but he did. And no he did not even punish the creature, like he would have gladly done in the past.

As much as Draco wished it, the alcohol and the food did not stop his night mares at night. Nor did they stop him screaming out for Ronald, begging him to change his mind, and run away with him, to not kill the mudblood. Draco usually woke up crying and sometimes one of his house elves were even there trying to calm him down. Draco just wished that he could forget sometimes, that he could stop having night mares watching the same thing happening, in the same order. Because they were not night mares, but memories and Draco wished they would stop. He wanted to move on with his life, to fall in love again and forget.

But even though Draco hated Ronald for what he did, he still could not forget his past with him, all of the special times they had, even though they were lies, Draco did not really want to forget him. But all of these night mares were killing him. Draco was actually surprised that he didn't killed himself yet. Though he had a feeling that somebody placed a spell on him, not allowing him to give up on his life so he could finally die. He suspected that the man of his night mares had done it before he betrayed all of his loved ones and gotten his mudblood mate and he killed. That bloody arse hole. The git had no right. It was his life to end if he wanted to end it.

Draco snarled and shook his head; he was getting sick of sitting around and moping. He wanted to finally move on with his shitty life, and he would not do that by sitting in his darken house, drinking himself to death. No he'd go to a pub and sit in the darken pub, hoping to drown himself with alcohol there instead. Draco nodded his head and grabbed his coat, since he was already wearing a pair of tan khakis and a green button down shirt. He grabbed his motorcycle keys and his wallet and left his house, hopping onto his bike and stormed out of his neighborhood. Draco knew exactly where to go, for he went to the muggle pub once in a blue moon. He has not been there in awhile, but knew that he loved the liquor that they served.

Once he got to the bar, he parked in the back, away from all of the other cars, not wanting any muggles to damage his new bike. Draco then grabbed his keys, and walked into the dark, smoky pub. He looked around the place and saw that it was crowded. There were no tables, and only one stood at the bar. Draco shrugged and made his way to the crowd, hopping onto the stool. Draco nodded his head at the bartender, letting the bloke know that he'd have his usual. A whiskey and to keep em coming. After seeing the old man nod his head back and saw him beginning to make his drink, he took in the surroundings around him.

Draco was not sure why, but something was telling him to look next to him. So he did just that, he turned his gaze to his right and saw another bloke. From where he was sitting Draco could tell that this man looked as awful as Draco felt. The man looked like he has not eaten anything in days, he looked miserable, and had brunette hair. He looked like he has not washed in along time. Draco then saw something that startled him, something that he was not expecting. A scar on his forehead. Draco's mouth opened in shock when he realized it was the same fucking scar that Harry Potter had. He blinked his eyes and gasped when he realized that the bloke sitting next to him was 'the boy who just would not fucking die' Harry fucking Potter. Draco was not sure how he felt by seeing the boy he once hated with passion after two years. He was debating on whether to get the bloody fuck out of there, before the git saw him. 'Uh oh its too late,' Draco thought quietly to himself, for the git must have felt his heated glare. 'Oh well this night is going to be interesting, may as well stay and get drunk. Maybe have a fight with Potter and find some hot guy to shag.' He said in a whispered tone, more to himself then anyone else in the pub.

TBC: Please leave me a review. It'll help me write more faster.

Just Trouble Hermione:Haha sorry that I killed off your Mione..but she'll be in the story later on (well not her but more information and ect about her) Anyway I'm glad that you enjoyed my story and I hope you continue reading and leaving me some love lol.


End file.
